A Reflection of Fatherhood
by Dangerously Grey
Summary: Father's Day Special: Christian thinks about the big question: What IS a dad? Is he fit to being one? Will he be good at it? Cute fluff and just a one-shot.


_Hey guys I Just wanted to bring some Father's day type of thing. Enjoy!_

* * *

Christian Trevelyan Grey never thought he'd be a father. During his years of adolescence, he remembered seeing teenagers with bloated bellies just roaming the high-school hallways like nothing was wrong. Something about a bloated belly made him recoil in disgust. Inside that body was another developing body just waiting to be abused, neglected, or even worse, starved. So far, the only parents he deemed fit were his own. Carrick and Grace were pretty much his saving….grace. Pun unintended. He figured his life should be perfectly fine without kids. He had his money, submissives, and all the privacy he wanted. All they do is want attention, food, and a pair of non-sleepy arms. Mia had been a handful when she was adopted and Christian faintly remembered contemplating about throwing her out of a window during one of her tantrums.

By the time he and Ana fell pregnant, he didn't know what to think. She wasn't abusive, violent, or neglectful, in fact, she was the opposite of what his mother was. Could he accommodate to the idea of having spawn so early in their marriage? His biggest fear was being a useless and neglectful parent. He knew Ana would do an amazing job, since she babysits Kate's kid, Ava Marie, so at least she has some experience.

More than himself anyways.

Currently, he embraced his present and future and supported Ana during every step in the pregnancy. Even though he was excited to see a mini-Ana, he had a growing knot in his belly, reminding him that his marriage would never be the same.

He was hunched in an uncomfortable chair, just waiting for his unborn son to meet him. Ana had been in labor for about sixteen hours and was sleeping currently. It was around ten o'clock when Christian was woken up.

"Christian, my love, bring a nurse."

Ana looked awful. Her face was clouded with fear, pain, and uncomfortableness. She was clutching her belly as if trying to hold it together. A stab of fear reached Christian. _What was going on? _

"Right away love." It felt weird for him to ask if she was alright. There happened to be a seven pound baby trying to escape her womb, thus asking the wrong question.

Christian nearly sprinted to the desk to bring in their designated nurse. Briana was a cheery middle-aged woman who had a motherly quality that brought many patients at ease, such as Ana and Christian.

"Mrs. Briana! Ana needs you please." He was feeling suddenly nervous. What if Ana needed him now?

"Yes, ma boy. Don't worry she'll be fine. Its about time that we pull that little bugger out" She murmured fondly. As they quickly walked to the room, they ran into Christian and Ana's family. Both families had arrived since Saturday, just waiting to see their new relative. Most of them had been impatient, anxious even.

"Chris…any new advancements on 'Baby Watch'?" Elliot spoke up from the chair. He figured everyone was antsy.

"No Elle, now quit complaining!"

"Mr. Grey, the doctor wants to talk to you." Briana spoke up.

"Alright." With fear spreading through his veins, he sprinted to the room. Mrs. Gergandy was examining Ana's vitals and turned to Christian.

"Mr. Grey, I suggest that both of you consider having a C-Section. The drugs to induce labor are not working as quickly as we thought." She murmured as she picked up the paperwork. "As of now, its getting riskier as the time passes by. I mentioned this To Mrs. Grey and she feels that option isn't best. I suggest you both think about it." With that, she left the room.

Ana was furious. According to many baby books, classes, and her mom, having a C-Section was pretty much the worst thing a momma could do. Even though Ana was about to crack her resolve, she tried her hardest to be on the "natural birth" side.

"Christian, my answer is no. I refuse to have a C-section. I want to deliver my baby naturally." Ana wekly spoke, trying to relax.

"Ana, I know it's not the way you wanted but did you hear your doctor? The labor-inducing drugs are not working, it's getting riskier by the minute, and the baby is at risk as well. I can't have the odds against me Ana!" He was done trying to be cooperative.

"Christian, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

"Absolutely not. Nothing will happen because youre getting a C-Section!"

"Am not. I refuse."

"Ana _plea_-.."

"NO Christian. I said no!"

With an angry mind and a fearful heart, Christian burst.

"_Anastasia Grey!_ I refuse to have you at risk and the baby too. How dare you not think of Blip first! Forget what everyone says, my main concern is you two! I couldn't handle being a single father or us losing the baby, I just cant. Please Ana lets finish this, please. _Please_ give me my baby safely." He murmured sadly, just hoping for an agreement. And an agreement he got.

By the time she was prepped for surgery, the whole situation seemed more real that ever.

"My love, if I can't respond, name the baby for me. Remember our list. If she looks like a 'Phoebe,' name her that. If it's a boy then Theodore!" Ana slurred as she was wheeled in. The notion of her never responding again sent a shuddering lurch in his belly. No…She MUST live. For him and their unborn child. He needed to be the best father a child could have and damnit, if he had to read books on it then so be it.

Holding the video camera was a pretty difficult process. He felt like he needed to record every single thing in the making. Seeing the scalpel run across her belly sent an almightly fear over his stomach. Thankfully, she hadn't felt a thing.

A hand popped out. A small, teeny, hand was peeking out of her crimson belly, as if reaching for air. When baby Grey was out, loud wails met the air. Angels sung, rainbows popped out, fireworks came, and his world was tilted on another axis.

"Hey you, it's nice to meet you baby Grey." Christian whispered as he was handed a bundle in baby pink.

Noticing that Ana was still unconscious, he contemplated to list they had come up with. None of the names seemed to fit with the newest Grey.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy, Christian, and you are….Sophia Analiese. Yeah…Sophie…" Sophia Analiese had a certain aura about her. She looked peaceful, lovely, beautiful, serene, just everything he could ask for. By the time her saw her, he knew he'd try to be the best father that could ever exist.

"Cmon, lets go meet your gorgeous momma. Shes dying to meet you."

Alas, his views were changed at once when his eyes fell upon a small bundle in his arms.

"Give her to me. Let me see who she looks like…" spoke a quiet voice. Ana looked drained, just completely diminished.

Placing her gently in her arms, she lightened up. She examined her baby and smiled. My watched beeped, signaling that it was the next day.

"Happy Father's Day, my love" she murmured quietly, while snuggling her newborn gently.

With a shocked laugh, he takes a picture and sits down.  
"Indeed it is, my dear. This has to be the _best_ gift you've given me. Thank you. Even Sophia Analiese thanks you."

"Who's Sophia Analiese?"

* * *

Happy Father's Day everybody! I hope every daddy OR mommy enjoyed their day! (: Face it, Mommies might have to end up being the daddies too.


End file.
